An example of such an article storage facility for storing articles is disclosed in JP Publication of Application No. H08-73010 (Patent Document 1). The device of Patent Document 1 is a device for a transport system to be utilized in an automated warehouse. Movement of the articles (including carrying in operations and carrying out operations) is controlled by such a device based on instructions from the user. In the device of Patent Document 1, the layout of a storage rack is displayed on the CRT display of a workstation assigned for control purposes. And when an article is actually stored in the storage rack, an article object (i.e., an image object representing the article) is displayed at the corresponding position of the storage rack on the screen. And the system is set up so that the user specifies, on the CRT display, the destination for an article by operating the mouse. This is an attempt to simplify the operation for specifying the destination for an article by adapting a method for inputting instructions, that can be easily understood intuitively.